


Number One Supporter

by MeganLouise



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, implied future smut, set after the Sakhir gp, that's all the tags really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: He nearly had it, he nearly had his first ever formula one podium. That all came crashing down after a massive mistake, but at least he had the support of his fans and most importantly his number one supporter
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Kudos: 31





	Number One Supporter

**Author's Note:**

> So after that horrible fuck up for George which did cost him the podium, I thought I would write this for you all to enjoy. First time writing these drivers and ship so please be kind and if you wanna request anything just let me know. 
> 
> I will also be continuing my Kevin/Romain/Nico fic series soon I think. I do have an idea involving what happened with Romain, but I'm worried that it might be too soon. Please let me know what you all think about that.

After all of the post-race interviews, George slammed the door to his...no Lewis' drivers room hard and screamed out as loud as he possibly could, not caring if the whole team could hear him.

He had it in the bag, he was going to get his first ever formula one podium and show everyone that he had the talent and drive to drive in a top team. However, a massive mistake well if he was being completely honest a massive fuck up caused him that podium. 

In all of his post-race interviews, he tried his hardest to be positive and he hoped it showed, but all he wanted to do was hide from the world and just forget that the race happened. Yes he got his first ever formula one points and he was happy about that, but that was overshadowed by his podium loss and the pitstop fuck up.

George sighed and shaked his head, reaching over to grab his phone and when he saw all of the support from fellow and ex drivers along with the fans, he couldn't help but slightly smile and he quickly made a post before sitting down on the couch. His supporters always helped him even in his darkest of days and even though he is still pissed at what happened, he is glad and happy that he has people who support him.

Suddenly, he heard a knock and he looked up, ready to tell whoever it is to go away but he stopped himself when he saw that it was Alex. 

"Hey, George I know I shouldn't be here, but I had to see you." Alex shut the door behind him and ran up to hug George tight, causing George to start crying in to Alex's shoulder.

"Hey hey don't." Alex lifted up his head and gently wiped his tears away with his thumbs. "I'm so proud of what you did out there. Anyone else would have crumbled under the pressure and with the fact that they would not have that much time to get up to date with a brand new car. You did all of that and showed the world how amazing you really are."

George sniffled and looked into Alex's eyes, trying to calm himself down. "Y-you really think so?" 

Alex smiled softly, nodding his head and linking George's hands with his own. "Yeah I do think so, George. I've always supported you and will continue to support you no matter what happens. I love you so much, George William Russell." 

George couldn't help but cry some more, but this time they were happy tears and he laughed a little when Alex said his full name. "I really don't know what I would do without you, Alex and….."

"Oh your life wouldn't be as awesome without me you know that." Alex interrupted with a smirk on his face, George knowing he was saying that to help cheer him up. 

George laughed and nodded. "True and what I was going to say that I love you too, Alexander Albon Ansusinha." He leant down and kissed Alex's lips softly, smiling when Alex kissed him back.

"We should head out and head to the hotel before anyone finds out I'm here. I don't want another reason for Redbull to hate my guts." 

George pulled away a little. "You want to talk about that?" 

Alex shook his head. "Maybe tomorrow. Tonight is all about you and when we get back to the hotel room I'm going to show you exactly how proud I am of you." He took his hand and quickly led him out to the paddock. 

Whatever happened in the future to either of them, George knew they would always have each other and would be each other's number one supporter. He wouldn't have that any other way and he is sure Alex wouldn't either.

**Author's Note:**

> F1 Tumblr - f1-baby1999


End file.
